


somewhere in her smile (she knows)

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Genderbending, Half-Sibling Incest, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stand in front of each other now, naked, as they have so many times before. But this time is different, <em>better</em>, Robyn’s teeth knocking against Joanna’s and their hands roaming each others’ bodies. They fall onto the furs in front of the hearth in a pile of intertwined limbs, giggling and blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere in her smile (she knows)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Something by The Beatles 
> 
> based on the prompt: _Both of them have never been with a girl before, who better to try it with than each other? Would love to see some nipple play and at some point Robyn shoving Joanna’s head down between her legs._
> 
> um this is my first time writing femslash i'm sorry if it's terrible 
> 
> thanks to [Kynedy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Circ_a/pseuds/Circ_a) and [Robin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Hoods/pseuds/Robin_Hoods) for the beta and support love you gals <3

Joanna frowns uncertainly, smoothing the wrinkles out of the fabric. “Are you sure about this? I don’t think it suits me.” The dress is lovely, of course; after all, it _was_ one of Robyn’s before Joanna inherited it. Only the best for Catelyn Tully’s little girl.

“You look beautiful, Jo.” The sincerity in her voice makes Joanna’s heart swell. Robyn comes up behind her and pulls her raven hair out of its pins. “You should leave it down. I like it when you leave it down.” Fondly, Robyn strokes Joanna’s hair, pulling it behind her shoulders.

“I still don’t understand why I have to dress up,” Joanna remarks, her lips pursed. “It’s not like the king is going to see me, anyway. Your mother isn’t going to let me sit at the high table.” She knows that her complaining is foolish and pointless. Despite being a bastard, she does not want to taint the Stark name any further. She has to be on her best behaviour during the king’s stay.

“You’re lucky you’re not sitting on the dais,” Robyn assures her, running her fingers over the velvet of Joanna’s dress. She stops at her waist, curling her hand and digging into the fabric. “You’ll be with Theon. I’m certain you two will have much more fun than I will.”

Joanna rolls her eyes. She and Theon have never been on the best of terms, with his constant leering and offerings to make her his saltwife. “Somehow I doubt that.” She scrutinizes herself in the mirror, patting down her wild curls. “Especially not in this. I can’t _believe_ you’re making me wear this!” The dress shows off far too much cleavage for her liking, hanging low on her shoulders, and the lace on her arms is practically transparent.

“I don’t think it’s Theon you have to watch out for,” Robyn murmurs, her voice suddenly husky. Their eyes lock in the mirror, and Joanna is aware of how close they are. She has shared everything with her sister since they were babes, and both have seen each other at their worst. But she has never seen this look in Robyn’s eye before. It is feral and possessive...it is _hungry_.

“Theon wouldn’t try anything,” Joanna agrees quietly, tearing her gaze away. As infuriating and arrogant as he is, he cares for her like a sister.

“Do you ever wonder what it’s like?” Robyn muses, stepping behind Joanna, both hands on the raven-haired girl’s hips.

Joanna swallows thickly. “What what’s like?” She balls her fists at her sides, her palms uncomfortably clammy.

“To be with a woman.” Robyn leans closer, her breath hot on Joanna’s neck. “Theon says there’s nothing like it. But then again, I’m sure you’ve heard him gloat about it.” She chuckles, a throaty sound. Joanna feels a familiar ache deep in the pit of her belly.

“Men are supposed to enjoy it,” Joanna grits out, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“And women can’t? That’s just not fair.” Robyn’s thin fingers are deft from all the needlework she does. Joanna has never been the best at sewing, having much preferred to be taught archery by Theon. Robyn slowly unlaces the ties on the back of Joanna’s dress, softly humming tunelessly.

“Perhaps I should go back to my chambers." It _is_ getting late. But that is not the reason why Joanna is so eager to leave. As much as she wants... _this_ , she knows it will only end badly. They’ll both be sent away to marry eventually, and this will only make the parting blow all the more difficult.

“Stay with me.” Robyn whirls Joanna around, and they are so close their noses are touching. Joanna can count all the freckles dusting her sister’s cheeks, but she has learnt the exact number a long time ago. She has been watching, memorizing, for as long as she can remember. She knows her sister like the back of her hand; their lord father always calls them two sides of the same coin.

Joanna’s dress pools around her ankles, and she wants to pause and pick it up. It is too fine a garment to leave on the floor. But Robyn’s lips are now on hers, and the dress is the last thing on her mind. The kiss is soft and tentative, an experiment between the two. Joanna tangles her fingers in Robyn’s thick auburn hair as her sister pulls her even closer by the waist. Joanna gasps in surprise as Robyn’s tongue slides against her own, and Joanna can feel the redhead smirking.

Robyn steps out of her dress with more grace than Joanna could ever dream of having. She makes quick work of her smallclothes and corset, and Joanna takes the hint to do the same. They stand in front of each other now, naked, as they have so many times before. But this time is different, _better_ , Robyn’s teeth knocking against Joanna’s and their hands roaming each others’ bodies. They fall onto the furs in front of the hearth in a pile of intertwined limbs, giggling and blushing.

Joanna had kissed a stableboy before, but that had been drunken fumblings, and she’d pushed him away when he tried to get his hands under her skirts. Now that she thinks about it, when she’d told Robyn the next day, her sister had seemed much more upset about her brief encounter than Joanna was. She’d caught Robyn and Theon sneaking kisses in the godswood at night, and now she wonders if it was because of Joanna’s own tryst. Robyn has never been _possessive_ , per se, but she always keeps Joanna close. The two are inseparable, and everyone sees it as sisterly love. Although, tangled with her on the floor, Joanna knows that it is entirely something else.

Robyn’s kiss grows hungrier, pulling Joanna’s bottom lip into her mouth and nipping on it hard enough to draw blood. Her hands cup Joanna's breasts, thumbs running over the nipples. “Do you remember that day in the godswood?” Robyn asks, sucking a red mark onto Joanna’s neck. “We bathed in the hot springs for ages. I never wanted to leave.” She sighs contentedly, raising goosebumps on Joanna’s skin where her breath blows.

“Of course I remember.” It had been a rare, warm day, sunny and the air still. Joanna had first noticed her sister’s womanly body, water trickling down her skin and evidence of new curves. She flushes as she remembers writhing around in the sheets that night, a pillow between her legs, trying to find relief. “We should go back there. Soon. Before the king comes; I need as much time with you as I can get.”

Robyn flips them over so she is on top and presses a knee into Joanna’s aching centre. “Eager, aren’t we?” she chuckles when Joanna bucks her hips up. Robyn takes one of Joanna’s nipples in her mouth, rolling it on her tongue. Joanna shudders, tugging on her sister’s hair.   
She slides a hand between them and pushes a finger into Joanna, then another. Her other hand is on Joanna’s breast, pinching at the nipple, her fingernails lightly digging in. Her hot mouth closes around the other, flicking the stiff peak with her tongue.

“Oh, Robyn,” Joanna says, a breathy sigh. The redhead has just found the sweet spot deep inside her, the one she was never quite able to reach on her own. Robyn’s thumb circles the bud at the top of her sex, sending bolts of pleasure through her. Their mouths crash together, and Robyn swallows all of Joanna’s moans and pleas. She comes hard on Robyn’s hand, feeling a satisfaction she has never been able to achieve by herself.

“Joanna,” Robyn whispers, licking her fingers clean of Joanna wetness. The sight should be obscene, yet Joanna finds herself aroused and entranced by it. “Theon said that a good lover should kiss their lady’s cunt.” Robyn rolls onto her back and spreads her legs enough to frame Joanna between her bent knees. “Would you do that for me?” There’s a mirth in her eyes that Joanna has not seen since Uncle Benjen had gifted them each a thin sword the last time he visited. Hardly enough to cut a man in half, but you could poke holes in him if you were quick enough.

Joanna lies on her belly between Robyn’s legs. She presses a few kisses to her mound and noses at the curls there. She’s not exactly sure how to do this, but judging by the way Robyn is canting her hips, she’s doing fine so far. Tentatively, she licks Robyn from back to front. She is sweet and slightly salty, and Joanna finds herself enjoying the taste. She licks her again, more confidently this time. Robyn moans and threads her fingers in Joanna’s hair. Joanna pushes her tongue up inside her, making Robyn’s spine as taut as a hunter’s bow

She continues licking at her until her jaw burns with a pleasant ache. She throws one of Robyn’s legs over her shoulder, wanting to get as deep as possible. Robyn grinds against her face, thighs pressing on her ears. Joanna reaches down and finds her own wetness, the flesh slick to the touch. She jolts, but slides a finger inside herself nonetheless.

Robyn cries out Joanna name and clamps her face to her cunt as she comes. Joanna's fingers work furiously inside herself, wanting to orgasm with Robyn. They share everything, after all. She comes a moment later, tumbling off the edge behind Robyn. She rests her head on Robyn’s belly, trying to regain her breath.

Robyn pulls Joanna into her arms and plants soft kisses all over her face. Joanna smiles at the feel of Robyn’s lips and strokes her sister’s fiery hair. Both of their bodies are painted in sweat and their breathing is erratic. Joanna closes her eyes and focuses on Robyn’s heartbeat in her breast, a steady thumping. It is soothing and reassuring, somehow.

“We should do that again sometime,” Robyn whispers gleefully in her ear.

Joanna chuckles and kisses her sister once more. “If I’m not awake in the next two hours, feel free to wake me up however you’d like.”   


End file.
